1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pillow, more particularly one, which can be adjusted in height such that the user's head and neck can be comfortably supported in proper position thereon, protecting the user from having a stiff neck.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The shape of a pillow is one of the factors in sleep quality. Manufacturers have been working to develop various forms of pillows, taking into consideration the relative position between the head and the neck as well as the length of one shoulder, such that the pillows can that fit ergonomics, capable of supporting a user's head and neck in proper position not only when the user is sleeping on one side, but also when the user is sleeping on the back.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional pillow 1 includes a main support portion 11, and secondary support portions 12 on two sides of the main support portion 11. The main support portion 11 has a convex protrusion 111, and a lower portion 112 next to the convex protrusion 111, which are respectively used for supporting the neck and the head of a user on who is sleeping on the back. The secondary support portions 12 are used when the user is sleeping on one side, and they are made such that their height is equal to the average length of people's shoulders for the user's neck and head to be comfortably supported in proper position.
The above pillow has disadvantages as followings:
1. Because people have different body sizes, and the pillow can't be adjusted in the height, the pillow can't suit all consumers.
2. The pillow can't be restored to the original height after it becomes thin because of use for a certain period of time, incapable of supporting the user's head and neck thereon in the proper position any more. Consequently, the pillow has to be discarded. In other words, the pillow isn't economical to use.